


A Show for Two

by malepioka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Birthday Kokichi, M/M, Omorashi, shuichi being a little bit dominant, there are too many omorashi fics on ao3 tbh, they call it 'the game'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malepioka/pseuds/malepioka
Summary: In which unwanted attention becomes an exciting game.





	A Show for Two

Shuichi was pretty bored.

'Thank you, Atua, for being with us today!'

There were several rows of benches in the gym, and Shuichi was sitting on the farthest one.

'Boo! Booooooo! You're supposed to thank us first!'

Luckily, nobody had decided to take seat next to him. Students' chatter worked as white noise for the detective.

Shuichi definitely wasn't keen on magic tricks. In fact, he wished he could stay in bed this morning. Last night's Meet & Greet had drained any desire to take part in school activities. Maybe he could...

'Are you gonna sleep or something?'

Ah, never mind. Now  _everybody_ was in the gym.

'You look soooo alone and left behind it would be a crime if I didn't keep you company.'

Shuichi tried his best to ignore the violator of silence, who smugly sat nearby. Pretty close, actually.

The lights shut off, and the show begun. Himiko was performing several tricks, and each of them was making the crowd applause. Not Shuichi, however; he was starting to feel angry because of his neighbor, who decided to prate the shit out of him.

'And then my... Ah, you're not even listening, are you. What a shame.'

For the first time today, Shuichi turned his head to the source of headache.

'I am sharing the story of my life, and you're staring in the blank space. How romantic!'

It wasn't even clear whether he was lying or not.

'Well, off I go.'

'Where do you think you're heading?'

The detective was surprised by his own behaviour. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep or boredom, but Shuichi didn't want to give up so easily this time. The disturber of the peace, however, looked somewhat amused.

'It's not interesting to speak with the wall.'

'You're staying here, Kokichi.'

The smaller boy smirked and tried to get up, but Shuichi was first to grab him by hand.

'I'm serious.'

'There's no profit for you!'

Kokichi was clearly curious about whatever the detective was onto.

'I want you to stay.'

'Ahhh, you've finally accepted your feelings! This is so touching!'

'And I want you to shut up.'

Shuichi didn't let go Kokichi's hand, even though the leader obeyed his wish.

It seemed like Himiko had an endless number of tricks. Everybody was enjoying the show, thus that little argument in the back of the gym went unnoticed.

Shuichi didn't want to sleep anymore. He was pretending to be interested in stage magic, this way playing his and Kokichi's little game. The leader occasionally glanced at Shuichi, and after some time the glancing turned into staring.

'Shuiiichi, lemme go.'

This unusually quiet phrase drew the taller boy's attention, merely because it was 'Shuichi', not 'Saihara-chan'.

'Why would I?'

'Because I asked, duh.'

The detective was annoyed. Again.

'So that you go and steal Kubs Pads or something? No way.'

Kokichi looked irritated, but he didn't try to take Shuichi's grip off. The game could continue.

'But! But! I got to go!'

'You got to go where?'

A fiery mix of annoyance and amusement was filling up both of boys. It was dark, but Kokichi knew his opponent was grinning.

The leader grabbed Shuichi by shoulder with his free hand and hissed,

'Restroom.'

The taller boy frowned for a second, only to then chuckle in Kokichi's ear.

'Well, that's your problem if you weren't taught to do your things before the show.'

Kokichi didn't answer yet remained in position, as if thinking what to say next; however, the detective ended this conversation first.

'No,  _we're_  staying until the end.'

The not-as-confident-anymore leader loosened his grip and looked away.

Shuichi dived deep into thinking. Kokichi wanted that, right? He could just push the detective away, and yet here he sits, trying to occupy himself with the show. It was impossible to tell whether this was a win or loss - was Kokichi obeying or, once again, pulling a trick?

Kokichi's restlessness grew at the exponential rate; he even pinched Shuichi's hand just to make him talk.

The detective liked this power exchange. Usually, the smaller boy was the one to lead; if he says so — everybody does so. But now, here, in the darkness, Shuichi gained control over such a basic and embarrassing need as relieving oneself.

'Perhaps if you cry it will help you. You know, getting some liquid out of body...'

'Not funny. I doubt you've ever opened an anatomy book.'

Kokichi tried to put on smile, but it was easy to tell he felt uncomfortable. He was bending a little and pressing his stomach as if in pain. Shuichi found himself somewhat liking the picture.

Finally, Angie announced the end of the show, which seemed to last forever. Students applauded for the last time and got up.

Kokichi got up, too.

'Well, Saihara-chan, how did you like my lie?'

That was unexpected. A lie, again? The sitting boy looked at the standing one with disappointment. However, Kokichi acted too realistically to stop the little game.

'Good enough... Everybody's heading to the cafeteria. Should we eat lunch, too?'

The leader didn't bat an eyelid, which caused more and more doubts in detective's head.

'Nah, I'd rather steal some Kubs Pads.'

'Huh?' Shuichi realized it was a joke. 'But actually, let's go.'

Kokichi smiled in relaxed manner, 'It's not even time for lunch!'

He wants to be persuaded, got it.

'Then brunch. I've got you a present, too! Or...'

'Fine, fine. I trust you.'

These words surprised Shuichi a bit, but the deal was the deal.

They both acted as if nothing happened. Keebo even tried to join their company, but the leader quickly brushed him off.

The boys picked a quiet place, which was unusual for active and social Kokichi. When they got the food, the smaller boy banged the table and exclaimed in anticipation, 'It's better not be a dirty clothing!'

Shuichi was ready for this sudden request and put out a can of grape Panta, which he secretly bought while the other boy was occupied with making some dirty remarks on Miu. Kokichi fixed his gaze on the goddamn can.

'Wow... You really know my preferences.'

As if he wasn't complaining for long five minutes when it wasn't the delivery day. Almost every day.

The detective looked delighted. He was expecting Kokichi to take and hide the present in pocket, but the leader in mere seconds opened the can and chugged all the drink.

The silence was awkward, and Shuichi could swear he had never seen Kokichi smiling so cunningly.

'Thanks for the present, Saihara-chan! I will remember to pay you off.'

Two boys ended their meal chit-chatting about Insect Meet & Greet since neither could remember what was the magic show about. However, Shuichi had noticed that behind the usual mask his friend was rather nervous and fidgety. Was it a lie about lying?

'By the way, Kokichi...'

The smaller boy tensed up a bit. The detective thought to himself, 'Even the greatest liars can't keep up the facade for too long!'

'Mmm yeah?'

They both acted so out of usual yet that was what made this game so interesting. Kokichi believed this situation was under his supervision; now it looked like the roles had switched.

'I've got some interesting books to show you. Do you mind joining me in the library?'

'Books? I'm not interested in books,' the shorter boy couldn't think of a better excuse.

Shuichi, smiling lightly, grabbed his hand, 'Come on! I promise not to bore you.'

Kokichi was definitely not bored now. He hesitated for a few more seconds and exhaled through his nose, 'Fine, whatevs.'

The tables had really turned. Both boys left dirty dishes and went outside. Or, to be exact, the detective was pulling the leader in the direction of the library.

Kokichi wasn't even trying to hide his discomfort anymore; he was gripping his scarf and trying to hide in it. The shorter boy was walking really slow and cautiously. Shuichi pretended like he didn't see all of those hints, although he knew it had to stop at some point.

It was so quiet and empty in the hallway to the point Shuichi could hear muffled panting.

'Shuichi, stop!'

He turned around too fast, but didn't let go Kokichi's hand.

The leader was trembling a bit and blushing, which had never ever happened — mainly because it was almost impossible for him to feel either guilt or embarrassment. Kokichi leaned to the wall and looked in Shuichi's eyes.

So... hard to grasp. Time had been passing incredibly slow for the past several hours, but now it had almost stopped. Kokichi let out relieved breath and dropped his head. After few seconds, he asked, still looking on the floor,

'Are you satisfied now?'

And Shuichi realized what happened.

'You won. Well done.'

The shorter boy was still panting and trembling. Shuichi panicked a little but there wasn't anything left to change at this point.

'And don't say you weren't expecting that you pervert,' Kokichi remarked after considerably longer period of silence.

This one was said jokingly, but the detective still got goosebumps.

'I-I can mop the floor-'

'Nishishi... But why?,' Kokichi chuckled. He was now looking at his confused friend from bottom to top, as he was holding his knees. 'We both agreed on this, so why don't just enjoy the victory?'

The detective couldn't believe what he heard. Kokichi Ouma? The Ultimate Supreme Leader? Acknowledging his defeat?

So Kokichi accepted him as equal.

'Well, it's still not nice to leave you like that. I'll go get something to clean mess with.'

The leader fully stood up and whispered,

_'Then I will be waiting for you.'_


End file.
